


Blooming Gold Season

by venus_demilo



Series: Like Blue Orange [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm soft for maknae line and it shows, Idk how honorifics work, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Soobin is trying his best, based on that one vlive jin did where he said he saw txt asleep in the dance studios, okay i was editing and im so soft for taehyun so sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venus_demilo/pseuds/venus_demilo
Summary: Jin doesn't know much about the new group. But he does know how to be a good hyung. Somehow, those two manage to mix.





	Blooming Gold Season

 

It’s nearly 5:00 AM. There’s no reason to be awake, except Jin is, because some idiot decided to tour the world as a star, and now has a sleeping schedule so fucked it’s more like a medical condition.

Oh wait. That’s Jin.

Jin is awake, and because he gets fidgety if he spends too much time doing nothing, he’s been wandering the BigHit offices for the sole purpose of moving. He makes his way through the cafeteria, and then the equipment rooms, and then the offices. His weird little spiral brings him to the lower levels of the building, where the practice rooms are. They’re all mostly empty-because it’s  _five freaking AM_ \- but there’s light shining from underneath a door at the end of the hallway. Jin curiously makes his way towards it.

When he opens the door, he’s hit with a wave of wistfullness so strong it takes his breath away.

Sprawled across the floor in a massive puppy pile is a group of sweaty, sleepy teenage boys.

 _So this is the new group_ , Jin muses. He knows from experience that sleeping on the dance room floors hurts like a bitch, and he feels compelled to wake the kids up.

“Hey, kids. You can’t sleep here, c’mon.”

None of them stir except for a tall boy in a white sweatshirt. He stretches, narrowly avoiding kicking one of his members in the face. Jin watches as his eyes travel around the room in confusion. As he gains more awareness, his expression drops.

“Shit.” He mumbles. Jin laughs.

The kid whips to face him, eyes wide. “Oh! Seokjin sunbaenim! Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Jin just waves the kid off. “It’s alright. You’re part of the new group, right? Tomorrow X Together?”

The kid nods. “I’m the leader, Soobin. It’s an honor to meet you.”

“I’m glad to meet you too, Soobin.” Jin pauses. “Why are you all on the floor?”

Soobin glances at his members. He seems exhausted enough to be relatively relaxed, even in the presence of his elder. Jin doesn’t particularly care. He actually likes it better this way. “We were rehearsing. For debut. And I guess we feel asleep. I don’t remember that much.”

Jin sympathizes with him. He recalls hours of practices, with mainly anxiety fueling them.

“How old are you kids?”

“Twenty-one to eighteen.” Soobin replies. “Yeonjun is the oldest- the one in yellow. And Huening Kai is our youngest. The idiot drooling on my leg.” Soobin adds, directing Jin’s attention to a kid with doll-like features. He’s gorgeous, even Jin can admit.

“So young. When do you debut?”

“We debut in- 3 days. Fuck.”

Jin reaches out and grabs Soobin’s shoulder. “Hey. You’ll be excellent.”

Soobin exhales shakily. “Thanks, Seokjin sunbaenim.” He pauses. “Actually... can I ask you a question?”

Jin nods. “Of course. I don’t know if I’ll be able to answer, but I’ll try.”

“How did you guys deal with it?” Soobin asks quietly. “With the pressure to debut? We’re killing ourselves just to be considered by BigHit. I don’t think we can keep this up.”

Someone on the end shuffles in their sleep, and both Soobin and Jin pause until they settle down again.

“I think,” Jin begins, “that your debut is going to be harder than ours ever was. We started with nothing, which made it harder to do well, but it also meant we had less to lose. The only outside pressure came from ourselves and BigHit.”

Soobin nods, one hand idly playing with Huening Kai’shair.

“I hate to put it this way, but you are following in BTS’s-our- footsteps. People look to you as a continuation or addition to what we’ve done.” Jin pauses. “That’s a ton of pressure. And so, to answer your question, I don’t think we did deal with debut that well. We fought a lot, and we didn’t succeed right away. But we improved, and that led to our success. Your debut will be different, so you'll deal with it differently. But you'll make it. I'm sure of that.”

Soobin is staring at Jin like he just wrote the Ten Commandments.

“Thank you,” the younger breaths. “So much. That... is really going to help.”

Jin shrugs awkwardly. “Eh, I’m not the best for advice. Go to Namjoon for that.”

“No, no!” Soobin yelps. The one in yellow- Yeonjun- raises his head slightly. “That makes sense, sunbaenim, thank you!”

“Soobin?” Yeonjun is apparently a light sleeper. “Everything okay?” Jin smiles at the ruffled kid.

“Everything’s okay.” Soobin says. “Seokjin sunbaenim was just giving me some advice. And we fell asleep in the practice rooms again.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun seems unbothered. “Hello, Seokjin sunbaenim. Honored to meet you.”

Jin waves him off. “Just call me Jin, honestly. All of you.”

Soobin and Yeonjun both protest at that, although quietly enough to not wake up anyone else.

“Soobin,” Yeonjun calls. Soobin, who's continuing to argue with Jin, pauses. It's alright, he wouldn't have won anyway. “Should I run to the dorms to grab clothes?”

“I can,” Soobin replies, although he stares down at Huening Kai with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Are you all going to stay here?” Jin interrupts. He’s scandalized. Soobin looks taken aback.

“Yeah? We normally do. None of us can drive and we aren’t allowed to walk so...”

Jin (almost) shrieks. “When do you have to get up?”

Yeonjun glances at the clock. “The kids go to school around noon, and then our schedules start at three, so in four or five hours.”

Jin stands, his hands on his hips. “That is enough time to justify being in a proper bed. Come on, collect the others. I’ll drive you guys to the dorms.”

Soobin practically chokes. “Oh, Seokjin- Jin, it’s really fine. We’ll be okay.”

“I’m sure you will.” Jin replies. “But you’ll do much better in a bed. Debuts depend on the debuters being alive, you know. Now, wake up the rest of your members and we’ll be on our way.”

Yeonjun and Soobin both seem to (finally) realize that there would be no point in arguing. Yeonjun sets to waking the two boys nearest him, while Soobin turns his attention to Huening Kai. Jin watches fondly, memories of annoying a sleeping Jungkook or Taehyung or Jimin rising.

“Beomgyu, hold on.”

Yeonjun is holding two boys up, but barely. Blue sweatshirt- Beomgyu- lists into his side sleepily. The other is tiny all over, and clings to Yeonjun like a life raft.

“I can take one of them, if you would like?” Jin offers. He really does miss caring for his members. They’re all grown up now, and they don’t need his help as much. Even baby Jungkook is old now.

Yeonjun looks like he might fall over with how relieved he is. “That’d be amazing, if it’s not a bother.” He nudges the one in the lilac t-shirt. “Taehyun, honey, wake up a bit. Seokjin sunbaenim’s gonna help you.”

The tiny one stumbles right into Jin’s arms after Yeonjun gently pushes him, curling sleepily into his chest. Jin can hardly breath.

“Oh, he’s just precious.” Jin sighs. “Taehyun, you said?”

Yeonjun nods. “He’s the same age as Kai, just older by a couple of months.”

Jin nods. “Is everyone ready?” He glances at Soobin, who has wrangled Kai onto his back. Kai seems to be happily murmuring nonsense in Soobin’s ear and playing with his hair. Soobin doesn’t seem all that bothered.

“Let’s go.”

Taehyun is shockingly light. His spine digs into Jin’s arm as Jin practically carries him from the building. Jin’s stomach sinks a little. It’s a familiar feeling.

The car ride is quiet. Jin checks in the rear mirror periodically. He’s pleased to see that Soobin and Yeonjun are asleep again, although Kai is still awake, and is still messing contentedly with Soobin’s hair.

“Seokjin?”

He is scared shitless when the voice pops up from the backseat. Hobie would laugh.

“Yeah?”

“Um, I was wondering- just as a hypothetical situation of course- but how might- how might one go about being- having a crush on ones teammate?”

Jin peeks in the rearview mirror. Kai is fidgeting in his seat, determinedly avoiding Jin’s eyes. Jin smiles.

“Well, hypothetically I might not know the answer. However, Taehyung and Jungkook have, hypothetically, been dating for around three years now and would be the right people to ask.” Jin smirks as Kai’s shocked eyes meet his own. “Hypothetically, of course.”

———

Jin is almost sad when he pulls up to the dorms. The boys were good company. He supposes they would be better company if they weren’t dead tired.

Yeonjun and Soobin are the ones to gather everyone again, despite being groggy from their 15-minute nap. Kai is back on Soobin’s back.

“Jin, if you don’t mind, could you take Taehyun again?” Yeonjun asks timidly. “If not it’s fine, I just-“

“I got him.” Jin interrupts. “You have keys?”

Kai jangles them over Soobin’s head. “Mmhm.”

“Get going then, I’ll follow you.”

Jin walks to the passenger side of the car, where Taehyun is still dead asleep.

“Hey, Taehyun. Wake up for me, please?” He unconsiously lowers his voice to a sweet, pleading tone, much like Yeonjun had. Something about Taehyun makes him feel the need to treat him delicately.

 _It’s because he reminds you of how Jimin was,_  his mind whispers. Jin knows it’s right. He ignores it for now.

 _"_ Yeonjun?”

Jin pulls his attention back to Taehyun, who’s just beginning to stir.

“No, it’s Seokjin. Yeonjun asked me to take you to the dorm.”

Taehyun nods. His eyes are still squeezed shut and Jin thinks of a new born kitten.

“Mkay. Home now?”

Jin swallows a lump in his throat. “Yeah, Taehyunnie, it’s time to go home. Can you walk?”

“I can walk.” Taehyun slurs. The second he steps out of the car his knees buckle, and Jin has to fumble to catch his weight.

“Are you okay? You’re shaking, sweetheart.” Jin’s heart is beating fast.

“I’m ‘kay. Just cold. Tired.” Taehyun yawns, as if to prove it.

Jin starts walking, and Taehyun stumbles along with him. Jin has to poke him multiple times to get directions, but eventually they end up at the right dorm.

Yeonjun opens the door when Jin knocks, and Taehyun promptly collapses into his members arms.

“Thank you for all your help, Jin.” Yeonjun says. He’s rocking Taehyun from side to side like a baby. Jin doesn’t mention it.

“Of course. Here, give me your phone.”

Yeonjun stares as Jin puts his number in.

“Call me anytime you need help, okay? Even if it’s small stuff.”

Yeonjun nods, then swallows drily.

“Um. I- thank you. We all really admire you guys. And. Soobin said not to tell you, but he likes Epiphany a lot.”

There’s muffled shouting from behind Yeonjun. Soobin’s head appears.

“Yeonjun likes Boy in Luv the best!”

“I- Oh my god, I do not! Choi Soobin take that  _back_!”

T

aehyun whines a little, and Yeonjun softens his voice.

“Sorry, puppy. Go back to sleep.”

“Well.” Jin says airily. “That was something. I’ll be sure to pass that down to Suga.”

Yeonjun groans. “I hate Soobin. We might debut as four.”

“Yeah, well, all of you, get some rest. In real beds.” Jin can hear his scary-serious-hyung-voice (Kim Taehyung, cr 2016). “Practice hard. We’ll be watching, okay?” Jin raises his voice slightly. “You hear that, Soobin? We’re behind you guys.”

Jin takes one last look at the sleepy boys in the dorm. They’re all looking at him. Even Taehyun has pried one eye open. They look dead tired, but he can see the ambition burning in them. It would be hard to miss it.

“You’re going to be fantastic.”

——————

Jinothy: we’re adopting kids Namjoon

RM: i knew this would happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first (published) fanfic- can you tell?  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I was thinking of maybe making this a series if I get enough reads. Please comment and give kudos so I can figure that out!
> 
> Title taken from TXT's Our Summer


End file.
